


Closer

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Best Friends, Breaking and Entering, First Kiss, Flash Fic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Delirious woke up at a sound of someone in the house, afraid, he investigates who's sneaking around in Evan's house.





	

Jonathan woke at the sound of a loud creak. He sat up and glanced at the closed door to the bedroom, waiting for another sound and when it came, his heart slammed against his chest. He turned over and shook Evan.

“Wake up,” he whispers.

Evan turned over, murmuring, “Go to sleep, Jona-than.”

“I heard something,” he says, ignoring Evan’s sleep addled voice.

Evan slid closer, wrapping an arm around Jonathan’s waist, his hand snaking to his back and pulled on the fabric of his silver pajama shirt. “Sleep. Go back to sleep.”

Jonathan frowned, his ears perked at another sound going off. “Shit. Evan.. someone’s in the house.”

Evan tried another attempt to pull Jonathan back down, but to no avail. “It’s just you.”

Shaking his head, “No it’s not. I think someone might be in the house.”

Evan moans, rolling over and away from Jonathan. “The gun is under the pillow.”

Jonathan gaped in disbelief that his best friend would leave him with whoever was robbing them. He reached beneath the pillow and palmed the gun, pulling it out, it was heavy with a sleek silver sheen. “You leave a loaded fucking gun in the bed?”

“Don’t you?” Evan asked, voice muffled by his pillow and the blankets covering his head.

“No,” Jonathan says, flipping the covers and swinging his legs off the bed. He shuddered at how cold it was without the extra body heat, the collar buttons of his pajama shirt was loosened at his neck. He glanced back, brow raised at Evan’s slow breathing. “If I get killed, it’ll be your fault.”

He rose to his feet with the gun firmly in his hand, he moved across the room to the door and twisted the knob. Before he left, he heard Evan’s muffled comment.

“The only monster in this house is you.”

Jonathan sighed, closing the door behind him. He quietly meandered down the hall, listening to any faint sounds that could indicate that someone was in the house.

He bit his lower lip when he heard the fridge door creak open. To his annoyance, he caught a second sound coming from the living room, several people were whispering and there was a cold draft. Meaning the sliding glass door was left open, whoever was inside might be letting in more people.

“Why are we being fucking quiet?” A familiar voice asked in a hushed tone.

“Knowing them, they might overreact,” another said, a lot more calmer than Jonathan figured robbers would sound.

“Who the fuck cares, just text him.”

“Get out of the fridge,” a third voice mumbled in the hall that was closest to Jonathan.

“I’m hungry,” the other answered, a lot more normal sounding which Jonathan quickly lost his guard and shook his head in disbelief.

Jonathan rounded the corner and stood at the end of the hall where he spotted three dark shapes standing in the living room near the sliding door. Two shadows thanks to the bright light of the fridge were in the kitchen, while he could see two tall figures outside. He couldn’t believe that he freaked out for no reason.

“What are you doing?” Jonathan asked.

“Holy fuck,” one of them said as the lights flicked on, illuminating all of them at once.

Jonathan turned around to see Evan with his phone in his hand, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“You scared me,” Tyler said, holding his stomach and laughing. 

Moo Snuckel and Miniladd were standing beside him while Lui and Nogla were in the kitchen. Terroriser and Ohmwrecker were outside, they noticed that they’re friends were caught and walked through the glass door.

“What are you doing?” Evan asked, walking up beside Jonathan who was still holding the gun loosely in his hand. He wouldn’t admit that he felt the urge to shoot his friends for ruining his fucking sleep.

Lui sighed, “Nogla had the idea that we could sneak into your place without you noticing.” He eyed both of them equally and the clothes they were wearing before a smile slid onto his face, “Are you two… sleeping together?”

The others looked at them as if they finally noticed that Jonathan was the one who showed up first before Evan, that he even had a gun in his hand. Their pajamas didn’t help in the least.

Jonathan clenched his teeth, tapping the gun against his thigh in emphasis that they were making him more restless. 

Evan who still sounded tired and maybe actually be half asleep said, “We’re having a sleepover.. Can you guys get out of my fucking house so we can go back to sleep.”

Wildcat raised his brow, grinning. “Can we take your case of beer?” 

Evan reached for Jonathan’s free hand and began pulling him toward the hall, “I don’t give a fuck. Just leave.”

Before the lights flicked off, Miniladd saluted Jonathan. “Have fun with Owl Boy, Delirious.”

Jonathan sighed as his friends scurried out of Evan’s house while he was being dragged down the hall to the room. He looked down at their intertwined hands and felt his heart thudding faster inside of his chest. Evan lead him onto the bed, not letting go of his hand as he flipped the blankets over them.

Jonathan slid the gun beneath the pillow and smiled as Evan scooted closer, dragging his arm around Jonathan’s waist and burying his face in his chest.

“You’re cute,” Jonathan murmured, he wasn’t thinking when he pressed a kiss against his forehead.

Evan shifted, tilting his head. “Did you just kiss me?”

Jonathan grinned coyly. “No. I called you  _ cute _ .”

Evan groaned, closing his eyes as he kissed Jonathan on the mouth. There was a moment when Jonathan was confused, yet it faded quick when he leaned down and deepened the kiss.

“Are you always this cuddly?” Jonathan asked, pulling Evan closer and nuzzling the top of his head.

“Yeah,” Evan murmured. “Can we go to sleep now?”

Jonathan chuckled. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and I was looking at prompts on Tumblr to see what I can write real quick to get my writing endurance back. I lost interest in writing and I don't want that to happen. :/ Anyway, I saw 'sleepover' and remembered a video on Vanossgaming where Delirious thought they were having a sleepover and asked where Vanoss's bed was. Title of story is from Chainsmokers ft, Halsey - Closer.   
> Enjoy.


End file.
